


On Her Way Home

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: On her way home from work, Artoria gets stopped by a man willing to pay her for a quick fuck
Kudos: 29





	On Her Way Home

After a long day of work at the casino, Artoria was finally able to make her way home. It had been a few days since she had gotten to spend the night at her own home, having worked the night shifts to make up for her sister, Lalter, being a bit lazy and not wanting to work. But she didn’t mind it one bit. It allowed her to show off to more people and meet people that were new to the casino. However, now that she was able to make her way home, she couldn’t hide the bright and beautiful smile that was on her lips. Nor could she hide the sway in her hips with each step she took.

Unfortunately, as she was about halfway home, the sway in her hips and the smile on her lips caused a man she didn’t recognize to stop in front of her and pull some cash out of his pocket. A gentle chuckle rumbled in Artoria’s lips as she counted the money in front of her. “And just what might you be offering to pay me for, Sir?” She didn’t get a verbal answer, causing Artoria to almost question if she should even bother with this man. But when he brought both of his hands to his crotch, unzipping his pants, that thought changed right away.   
  
Artoria smirked and snatched the wad of cash he held out from him, purposefully taking a moment to slide it between her breasts so it wouldn’t fall out of her suit. Her lips stayed in a smile as she spread her legs and squatted down to be level with his shaft. Not a word needed to be said, she knew exactly what he wanted. And she was going to give it to him. Though, the money he gave her wasn’t enough to give him everything he wanted from her. Not that it would stop her from earning her pay.

The bunny girl brought one of her hands to her thigh and the other to the stranger’s thigh, using one to keep herself balanced and the other to tease herself while she kept her legs promptly spread apart. Artoria quickly brought herself to the man’s shaft and placed a few kisses against the tip of it, making her way down toward his base and peppering kisses against his cock along the way. When she reached the base of this stranger’s shaft, Artoria allowed herself to sit still for a moment, simply taking in the scent of his dick. It carried a strong but almost forgettable scent to it., Luckily for her, it wasn’t strong enough for her to feel excited about, meaning that she was going to be earning a little bit of extra pay before she made her way back home.

Once she was satisfied with his scent filling her nostrils, Artoria made her way back up toward his tip, dragging her tongue against his cock along the way. And when she reached the top of his shaft, she didn’t hesitate to open her mouth and take the head of his member into it, uncaring about the people walking the streets that might be able to see. Her legs remained spread as wide as they could as she started to bob her head up and down every inch of this stranger’s cock. All while she thought about the extra cash she had scored because she was doing this.

Artoria expertly moved her tongue along this man’s shaft as she bobbed her head up and down, purposefully taking things slow and making sure he could feel her tongue teasing him along the way. She kept her eyes open and locked on his gaze, testing him to see just how he would react as she moved. Though, when he didn’t show much of a reaction after a moment, Artoria pulled herself back and popped her lips off from around the head of his cock. And she quickly slapped herself with his now saliva-coated shaft, allowing her own spit to coat her cheek before turning her head and slapping the other cheek. As her blue eyes stayed locked on this man’s face, she could see his lips curling into a smile now that she was being a little rough with herself.

In the back of her mind, she knew that being rough was going to cost him extra. But that wasn’t about to stop her from making sure he could enjoy himself while he could. Artoria happily brought the hand that was resting against her thigh to her breast, squeezing the large mound through her bunny suit while she tilted her head and started to suck on the side of his shaft. She kept one of her hands still on the man’s thigh, using it to keep herself balanced while she used only her mouth to get him off.

Luckily for her, the desperation behind her movements was enough to make this stranger enjoy himself. From the way that she kissed his dick to the way she happily sucked on it, to the way that her tongue coiled around his member while she kept her lips pressed against the side of it. All of it was more than enough for him to enjoy her mouth. Though, after she made her way back to the tip of the man’s shaft, Artoria simply placed a kiss on it and smirked at him.

She quickly pushed her way down to the base in one quick motion before allowing his cock to throb and twitch in her throat. However, she swiftly pulled her way back to the tip and giggled when her lips were no longer wrapped around his cock, loving the way it twitched and throbbed, a small bead of his precum leaking from the tip. “Sorry, Sir. You’re going to have to pay more than that if you expect to get off with my body. A lot more, honestly.~”

Artoria waited for only a moment before stand from her squatting position once again. Fortunately, just as she moved a few inches, showing that she was really going to leave him unable to cum with the amount that he paid, she was greeted with the feeling of his wallet being shoved between her breasts. Not just the money that was in it, but the entire fabric wallet itself. And a smile came to Artoria’s lips as she squatted back down and place a kiss onto his shaft. “That much will allow you to fuck me. So, go ahead and enjoy it before I change my mind.~”   
  
Just as the bunny girl winked at the man that was paying herself, she found herself pinned down onto the ground on her back and a deep kiss pressed against her lips. She smirked as she returned the affection, using her nails to help the man tear a hole in her suit big enough for his cock to fit through and be able to fuck her pussy. Something that the stranger seemed to not waste a moment doing once he got the chance.

Only a moment after she was pinned to the ground, Artoria felt the wonderfully blissful and thrilling feeling of a stranger’s cock filling her pussy right then and there. Each and every inch of his shaft plunged into her cunt and stretched her inner walls to be able to accommodate his size. And that size left Artoria’s heart fluttering as she felt him press against the entrance to her womb when his hips met her own. It took her only a moment to realize that he was bottomed out inside of her, but that moment was all she needed to chuckle and look him in the eyes while cupping his cheeks. “Awe. That’s too bad. I was hoping you were the biggest dick I’ve taken... But it seems you’ve missed the mark by just a few inches. Too bad for you.~”   
  
Toying with men while they fucked her was something that Artoria loved to do when she was given the chance at the casino. And to see that it had the same effect out in the public as it did in her workspace caused her inner walls to tighten around this man’s shaft. Not only did he look absolutely furious that she would compare him to someone else, but he immediately started to get aggressive in what he wanted instead of waiting for her to provide it to him. And that was perfect in Artoria’s mind since he didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into her with all of his might and as fast as he could move his hips.

The feeling of his cock hammering into her pussy as quick and as hard as he was able to manage was enough to make her throw her head back and moan out into the air, loving the way it stretched and molded her inner walls to the shape of his shaft while he tried to prove her wrong about his size. Luckily for him, pain and aggression was one thing she could never get enough of at the casino. Artoria bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as he hammered into her, knowing that it would get them both in trouble if they were to get caught because of how loud she was moaning.

Fortunately for her, that only seemed to fuel the fire that he felt inside of him. The pace of his thrusts increased even more as he fucked her into the ground, leaving the bunny woman to gasp and scream in bliss as she brought both of her hands to her breasts. It was clear that she was enjoying herself and she didn’t plan to hide it, especially when he hooked his arms into the back of her knees and suddenly forced her into a mating press. Before she could struggle against him, Artoria felt a new surge of bliss course through her.

Her hands squeezed down hard on her large mounds as she was fucked into the ground like a bitch in heat, hot and heavy breaths spilling from her lips while she felt nothing but pleasure and bliss from this. Even as this stranger grabbed onto her shoulders and kept her pinned to the ground, making it clear that he wasn’t going to let her move until he was done, she was in heaven due to the pleasure that she felt. And it call came from her making a simple comment that he was slightly too small.

However, much to her pleasure and disappointment, it didn’t take more than another moment for this stranger to reach the peak of his pleasure and cum. When the flood of his warm and thick seed spread through her, filling her womb and painting her inner walls white with his spunk, she knew that he was likely done. Fortunately, with just how good she felt, being filled with cum was enough to bring her to her orgasm as well. And Artoria didn’t hide how good she felt, her back arching off of the ground and her inner walls clamping down like a vice around this stranger’s cock. All while he dumped rope after rope of cum inside of her.

Though, when he pulled out of her and let her go, walking off in a huff, Artoria couldn’t help but wish that he was willing to stick around a little longer. She brought her feet to the ground but kept her legs spread as people walked past her. For a moment, she hoped that someone would be brave enough to pin her down and ravage her in the open. But when no one did, Artoria sat up and grabbed a hold of the wallet that sat between her breasts. “Well, he did pay a lot of money… I guess I can keep the child he pumped into me.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as the pleasure she felt started to fade, happy to make this extra cash.


End file.
